1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to golf data management systems, data centers, and golf data management methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to a golf data management system that includes a portable communication terminal that can transmit data to and receive data from a data center via a communication network. The present invention also relates to a data center that manages individual data on the play of each player and course map data of golf courses, and provides each individual player with advice. The present invention further relates to a method of managing various kinds of data concerning the play of each player.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a recording process on a golf course, each individual player writes on a score card and keeps the scores of accompanying players every time the player has holed out. Further, the types of clubs used might be recorded. After the completion of one round, each player tabulates the score. Such a hand-writing process can be replaced by a recording system using buttons.
For instance, a master station that includes a radio transceiver device and a computer is employed at a golf course. The master station is provided with a line wire connection unit for making connection with a public telephone line. A player or a caddie carries a portable terminal device that can have radio communication with the master station. This terminal device is provided with a measuring unit, so that location data, as well as score data, can be transmitted to the master station, and tabulated in the master station. The tabulation results are then transmitted to the portable terminal device. The above system is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2581491 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 7-193643, for instance.
In another example of the prior art, a portable terminal device is equipped with a measuring unit of the GPS (Global Positioning System), a display unit, and various input buttons. Using the input buttons, shots and penalties are inputted, and the location information obtained by the measuring unit is added to the input data. At the end of a round, the data is tabulated and displayed. When record data is inputted into the computer, the score and the shot or putt paths of each hole can be displayed. Such a system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 6-15022.
As a play support means for each player, layout information may be stored in a terminal device, and the layout of a hole selected by the player is displayed. Also, a measuring unit is employed to measure and display the remaining distance from the current position to the green. Such a system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 7-134042.
Also, a terminal device that displays the current position determined by the measuring unit of the GPS on the layout image of the course, and the remaining distance to the green, is mounted on a golf cart. When making a shot, the player refers to the displayed data on the terminal device. A master station is employed in a club house, and receives information from the terminal device. Thus, data on the performance of each player is obtained by the master station. Such a system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 9-276458.
Advice during a game on a golf course is normally given by a caddie. However, since an amateur golfer cannot afford his or her own caddie, the advice he/she receives may be just a general opinion. Also, the advice given by the conventional terminal device based on the remaining distance to the green and the type of the grass on the green is a general opinion. So, each individual player cannot receive sufficient advice based on their own conditions.
Also, the score of each individual player is not stored, unless the player participates in a big competition. Furthermore, one player often plays in a plurality of golf courses. Therefore, the play data of each player needs to be written on a score card or inputted into a computer, so that the data can be used for future games. However, the storing and management of a large amount of play data are often very complicated. Also, there is data that is rarely recorded, such as shot distance data of each club in a practice field. This leads to a problem that practice results cannot be fed back during an actual game.